


we should just kiss like real people do

by banshww



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Cute Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Out of Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshww/pseuds/banshww
Summary: onde no casamento de seus melhores amigos, andrew se depara com a oportunidade perfeita de pedir seu namorado em noivado após vê-lo pegar o buquê.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	we should just kiss like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> quero começar falando quão feliz eu estou por ter terminado de escrever isso!! passei quase dois meses escrevendo esse monstro e eu queria dizer obrigada a sara @glowstied e a alice @laviencherry por terem acompanhado o processo e terem me forçado a não desistir por meio de ameaças incentivadoras... é minha primeira fanfic andreil e é algo bobo e fora do canon mas eu precisava escrever eles dois se casando em uma realidade alternativa. Ignorem os erros e boa leitura!!

O casamento de Jean, Jeremy e Kevin estava deslumbrante. Não havia outra palavra senão essa para descrever. 

A cerimônia estava acontecendo em uma espécie de jardim virado para praia e tudo parecia romântico demais. Havia um arco posicionado em cima de um deck, onde os três noivos juravam palavras de amor e compromisso. Os votos foram trocados ao pôr do sol, o exato momento em que o Sol começa a descer e se encontra com o horizonte, proporcionando uma visão da luz dourada atingindo diretamente o rosto dos noivos, deixando tudo ainda mais apaixonante. Andrew sabia que aquela havia sido uma exigência de Jeremy, e Allison com certeza teve algum trabalho extra na hora de cronometrar o casamento, e ela havia conseguido fazer um ótimo trabalho considerando que os três homens pareciam brilhar em dourado no exato momento em que disseram "Sim!".

Os convidados assistiram a cerimônia em cadeiras posicionadas em frente ao deck, havia um pequeno espaço entre elas formando um corredor por onde os noivos passaram em sua caminhada até o altar. Atrás das cadeiras, haviam garçons e uma mesa de buffet esperando a festa começar. Os amigos mais próximos dos noivos haviam se hospedado juntos em uma casa de veraneio não tão distante de onde acontecia o casamento, tudo parecia simples e lindo demais. 

Andrew assistiu a cerimônia ao lado de Neil, na primeira fileira. Ambos eram padrinhos de dois dos noivos, porém Kevin, narcisista do jeito que era, não havia permitido ninguém além deles mesmos permanecerem no altar. O rosto de Jeremy parecia que iria se partir a qualquer momento tamanho o sorriso que ele carregava, os olhos de Kevin nunca pareceram tão brilhantes quanto naquele momento e Jean carregava uma expressão de que ele tinha certeza de que aquela era a coisa mais certa que ele já havia feito em sua vida. Andrew imaginou qual seria a expressão de Neil se eles estivessem no lugar dos noivos.

Andrew se sentia feliz por Kevin, ele era seu melhor amigo e ver o rapaz se casando despertava algo nostálgico e carinhoso em seu peito. Ele havia acompanhado a história de Kevin muito antes que todos eles, e, por mais egoísta que fosse, Andrew gostava de pensar que só ele sabia o quão feliz Kevin deveria ser. 

Quando Wymack acompanhou Kevin pelo corredor até os outros dois noivos, ele procurou Andrew com os olhos e ambos trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade, o mesmo olhar que eles haviam trocado horas mais cedo quando Andrew fazia o nó na gravata de Kevin. Andrew amava Kevin como um irmão e ambos sabiam disso.

Por mais sentimental que estivesse se sentindo, o rosto de Andrew sustentava um sorriso pequeno e simples, toda sua postura permanecendo calma e relaxada. Não importava o quão sensível ele estivesse, ele nunca iria chorar em um casamento. Ele se recusava a ser uma dessas pessoas. 

Neil, por outro lado, era definitivamente uma dessas pessoas. 

A bolha emocional e chorosa que Neil se colocou havia começado logo nos primeiros instantes do dia quando Andrew acordou e se deparou com Neil voltando de uma de suas corridas matinais com os olhos quase úmidos enquanto anunciava que Jean iria se casar. Andrew apenas revirou os olhos e murmurou uma ofensa a Neil, de todos, Andrew era o menos provável a esquecer a data. 

Quando Andrew se juntou a Neil no banho, o ruivo parecia distante e sentimental. Ele deixou que Andrew lavasse suas costas em silêncio e aceitou de bom grado os pequenos beijos na testa que ele recebeu quando Andrew o virou para molhar seu cabelo. Os olhos azuis de Neil estavam mais claros pelo possível choro chegando e seu olhar não focava em algo por muito tempo.

Em uma certa altura, Neil se inclinou ainda mais na direção de Andrew com um pedido silencioso que ele lavasse seu cabelo. Andrew apenas deixou outro beijo em sua mandíbula antes de molhar seus cabelos mais uma vez e despejar um pouco de shampoo em sua mão, ao mesmo tempo que Neil contornava sua cintura com os braços em um aperto frouxo. Andrew cuidou de Neil como ele sabia que o ruivo gostava. Massageou seu cabelo devagar e com suavidade, deixando Neil aproveitar a massagem em seu couro cabeludo. 

Ao fim do banho, Neil parecia satisfeito e menos distante. Ele murmurou pequenos agradecimentos à medida que Andrew enrolava uma toalha em torno de sua cintura e outra por trás de seus ombros, aproveitou a proximidade para dar um beijo casto nos lábios de Andrew. Eles foram rápidos em se vestirem, como os dois seriam padrinhos eles teriam algumas coisas a resolveram antes do casamento e sabiam melhor do que ninguém que irritar Allison não era a melhor opção a se seguir.

Ao entrarem na cozinha, fizeram uma coreografia conhecida apenas por eles. Os corpos se moviam em sincronia e os dois homens sabiam exatamente o que fazer. A rotina era sempre a mesma e Andrew pensou que ele não se importaria de fazer essa mesma rotina pelo resto de sua vida. O pensamento de entregar uma xícara de café nas mãos de Neil por mais anos do que ele poderia contar era reconfortante e bom de se imaginar.

Quando largou sua xícara de café na pia assim que a mesma ficou vazia, Neil sorriu para Andrew que ainda estava sentado nos bancos posicionados em frente a ilha que separava a cozinha da sala, pegando um biscoito no meio do caminho, andou até Andrew, que já parecia esperar a aproximação. Colocando uma mão no ombro do namorado, deu um aperto firme nele enquanto Andrew abria suas pernas dando espaço para Neil se acomodar nelas.

Uma vez sentados, Neil colocou seu braço ao redor do pescoço de Andrew ao mesmo tempo que o loiro levava uma mão a sua coxa, com um aperto nela, Andrew levantou o queixo para que Neil tivesse acesso a sua boca. 

O beijo começou preguiçoso com os lábios se encontrando devagar, pequenos selinhos sendo trocados antes que Andrew abrisse a boca para que a língua de Neil entrasse, ambas as línguas se esfregando de maneira familiar e afetuosa. Para a infelicidade de Andrew, o beijo não durou muito. Eles não podiam prolongar o contato pois tinham lugares para ir e coisas para fazer, mas isso não irritou Andrew, ele ainda teria uma vida inteira ao lado de Neil e sabia que ele lhe daria quantos beijos ele pedisse.

— Bom dia. — Neil disse com a voz transbordando de carinho e afeto. Olhando para Neil dessa maneira, com o rosto levemente cansado, olhos felizes e lábios vermelhos por sua culpa, Andrew se perguntou o que ele havia feito de tão bom para que o universo tivesse sido tão generoso consigo. 

O dia passou mais rápido do que todos esperavam. A recepção do casamento teria que ocorrer no meio do dia para que os noivos conseguissem casar no horário que eles desejavam, então tudo pareceu correr diante de seus olhos até o momento que a marcha nupcial finalmente se fez presente. 

Enquanto os recém casados cumprimentavam os poucos familiares presentes, seus amigos se ocuparam juntando cadeiras em uma única mesa, apesar do protesto de Nicky que alegava que todos estavam estragando a decoração. Ninguém parecia ligar muito para isso e o rapaz foi ignorado em pró de tentarem encaixar todos sem a necessidade de tentar arrastar outra mesa.

— Vocês estão chamando atenção. — Allison tentou reclamar quando o grupo começou a receber olhares curiosos dos outros convidados. Era quase irônico a reclamação.

— Somos uma família grande, você deveria ter pensado nisso quando escolheu as mesas. — Dan tentou alegar enquanto sinalizava para que Matt ajudasse Aaron, Erik e Andrew a levantar uma segunda mesa. — Tem razão, só uma não vai ser suficiente. 

— Extremamente deselegante. — Allison murmurou mais uma vez enquanto assistia Aaron, Andrew, Erik e agora Matt, tentarem levantar a mesa pesada sem que tivesse que arrastar ela pela grama.

— Você poderia ter escolhido uma mesa que não fosse feita de madeira. — Aaron resmungou enquanto tentava levantar uma das pontas novamente. 

— Aí não seria rústico o suficiente. 

— Se ela falar sobre decoração rústica mais uma vez eu juro que te dou permissão para me matar. — Aaron resmungou mais uma vez, dessa vez o comentário sendo dirigido para Andrew.

— Eu irei me lembrar disso. — Andrew respondeu baixo, a risada de Neil sendo ouvida de onde ele estava sentado ao lado de Renee. Andrew se virou para o namorado. — Você pretende ajudar?

— Não, eu estou bem por enquanto, obrigado. — Neil abriu um pequeno sorriso e dispensou Andrew com um gesto. 

— Você é sempre tão folgado. — Andrew comentou, não havia irritação em sua voz, apenas o tom de provocação habitual. Neil sorriu com isso antes de voltar sua atenção para Renee.

Uma vez que as duas mesas estão posicionadas lado a lado, os amigos se sentem confortáveis o suficiente para se sentarem, Andrew se sentou entre Aaron e Neil, a mão indo instantaneamente para a coxa do namorado. Neil ainda conversava com Renee mas colocou uma mão por cima da de Andrew dando um leve aperto e movendo o polegar para que conseguisse acariciar a lateral da mão. Andrew sabia que ele provavelmente nem estava ciente do gesto, os toques constantes haviam se tornado algo tão comum e familiar que parecia automático seus corpos se atraírem sempre que estivessem perto. 

Uma vez que Andrew não conseguiria a atenção de Neil tão cedo, ele se permitiu prestar atenção a conversa do seu lado da mesa, onde Aaron, Nicky e Allison pareciam discutir sobre uma de suas infinitas apostas.

— Não importa, eu ainda ganhei do Aaron. — Nicky disse, o corpo colado no de Erik enquanto ele sorria para Nicky como se ele fosse a única coisa possível de se olhar. Andrew conhecia esse sentimento. 

— Em que aposta? — Andrew pergunta levemente curioso, ele suspeitava que fosse a aposta sobre casamentos. 

— Quem se casaria primeiro. — Sim, ele estava certo. — Aaron apostou que eles seriam os últimos a se casarem, o que foi bastante idiota na minha opinião considerando que o Jeremy fala de casamento desde que o Kevin e o Jean apresentaram ele. — Allison revira os olhos, a sobrancelha arqueada em convencimento enquanto olhava para Aaron. 

Andrew sorriu do aborrecimento do irmão gêmeo e logo em seguida fez uma careta de confusão, como Aaron havia sequer cogitado que eles seriam os últimos a se casarem?

— Você realmente pensou que eles seriam os últimos? — Andrew questiona. 

— Sim. — Aaron resmunga brevemente irritado enquanto abre a carteira, Katelyn apenas ria ao seu lado. — Era óbvio que eles iriam ser os últimos, pelo menos para mim. 

— Como era óbvio para você? — A incredulidade na voz de Allison era hilária.

— Eu sempre achei que você e o Neil iriam ser os primeiros. — Aaron responde como se Andrew fosse uma criança que precisasse de informações detalhadas e específicas.

— Os primeiros? 

— É. Você sabe, os primeiros a se casarem. — Aaron deu de ombros antes de entregar uma quantia de dinheiro para Allison, oferecendo o dedo do meio quando Allison pegou as notas de sua mão. — Não os primeiros, porque eu sabia que Erik e Nicky seriam os primeiros. Fala sério, eles se casaram quando fizeram, o quê? Dezenove anos?

— Melhor decisão da minha vida. — Nicky cantarolou antes de inclinar o rosto para pedir um beijo, Erik nunca pareceu tão feliz em conceder algo.

— E eu sabia que Matt e Dan seriam os próximos porque o Boyd é apaixonado nela desde a sétima série. E era o sonho dele casar então eu apostei neles. Na verdade, todos apostamos, com exceção do Neil que jurou que eu e Katelyn iríamos ser os primeiros. — Aaron continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

— Ele subestimou a sua capacidade de ser esperto. — Katelyn provocou, Aaron apenas sorriu envergonhado enquanto se inclinava para deixar um beijo em sua bochecha.

— E então eu casei, e a Renee aceitou se casar com a Allison por algum motivo. Eu chuto pena. — Aaron continuou, fazendo questão de encarar Allison quando disse a última parte.

— Insensível.

— Que seja. — Aaron resmungou e se encostou na cadeira, passando um braço em torno de Katelyn. — Só sobrou você e o Neil e os outros três, então eu achei que você ia ser mais rápido que o Kevin.

— Eu ainda acho que tecnicamente, o Aaron ganhou. — Nicky fala depois de interromper sua sessão de beijos momentaneamente.

— Definitivamente não. Andrew e Neil não são casados. — Allison fala, a voz aguda como se a possibilidade dela ter perdido fosse absurda.

— Mas é quase um casamento. — Nicky justifica e olha para Andrew em um pedido para confirmar. — Não é?

— Não somos casados. 

— Por culpa de quem? — Katelyn pergunta e Andrew apenas levanta uma sobrancelha em direção a loira enquanto Aaron ri. 

Andrew franze o cenho enquanto se permite pensar um pouco nessa questão. Eles não são casados, de fato. É verdade. Neil não carrega o sobrenome de Andrew e Andrew não carrega o sobrenome de Neil. Eles também não se apresentam como esposos ou marcam a opção ‘’casado’’ em formulários desnecessários que perguntam sobre seu estado civil. 

— Jeremy vai jogar o buquê. Eu preciso ver isso, ele fez questão de manter isso quando organizou o casamento. Eu já volto. — Neil disse ao seu lado. A voz apressada e animada interrompendo a linha de pensamentos de Andrew enquanto arrasta a cadeira para trás, deixando um beijo no rosto de Andrew antes de sair, todos da mesa se levantando ao ouvir a voz de Neil, por exceção de Aaron e Andrew. 

Andrew observa a corpo de Neil se afastar junto de Matt e Dan e se vira para seu irmão, Aaron estava com seu celular em mãos e parecia distraído com o que fosse que ele estivesse olhando nele. Ou Andrew pensava que sim.

— O que houve? Eu consigo te ouvir pensar. — Aaron questiona com os olhos ainda no celular. Gêmeos e sua linha telepática direta. 

— Não somos casados. — Andrew balbucia para o irmão, algo que antes era óbvio se tornando confuso. Por que eles não eram casados?

— Eu sei. — Aaron murmura e ele parece adivinhar os pensamentos do irmão porque logo em seguida pergunta para Andrew o que ele só parou para se perguntar hoje. — Por quê?

Ele não sabia. Andrew e Neil não eram casados mas moravam juntos há anos. Se conheceram quando ainda eram jovens, quase crianças. Eles não eram casados mas Neil era sempre a primeira pessoa que ele pensava ao acordar e a última quando ia dormir. Era Neil quem dormia ao seu lado e era Neil com quem Andrew estava planejando adotar um gato. 

Era Neil quem lhe fazia rir até todo seu corpo se tremer e curvar, e era Neil quem lhe fazia sorrir como um adolescente apaixonado mesmo depois de anos. Neil, que mesmo não gostando de qualquer coisa levemente doce, sempre procurava novas padarias e docerias para comprar algo que fosse do agrado de Andrew. O mesmo garoto que depois de anos, ainda chamava Andrew para encontros e esperava do lado de fora da própria casa, apenas para que possa bater a porta e fazer Andrew ter que recebê-lo. Era Neil quem Andrew esperava encontrar depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Neil e seus olhos azuis e piadas ruins que costumam fazer Andrew rir porque seu humor é tão ruim quanto. Neil e suas sardas e sorriso infantil. Neil. Era sempre Neil.

Quando Andrew parece terminar sua linha de pensamentos, Neil já está de volta. Andrew olhou para trás e viu o ruivo voltando em direção a mesa, ele estava sozinho e Andrew supôs que os outros estavam na pista de dança ou com os recém-casados. Tudo na mente de Andrew pareceu ligar, como se ele só percebesse agora o que já estava implícito há muito tempo.

Neil ria enquanto ajeitava o cabelo com uma de suas mãos e Andrew paralisou ao reparar que Neil havia pegado o buquê. A visão de Neil sorrindo e caminhando em sua direção enquanto segurava flores atingiu Andrew com mais força do que ele esperava. Tudo nunca fez tanto sentido quanto agora. 

— Eu peguei o buquê. — Suas bochechas estavam coradas e ele ainda ria enquanto sentava ao lado de Andrew. Neil era dono da risada mais linda existente. 

Neil. Neil. Neil. Andrew só conseguia pensar em Neil. Neil segurando um buquê. Neil sorrindo para si enquanto segura um buquê de rosas vermelhas que parecem ter sido feitas para serem seguradas exclusivamente por ele.

— Você devia ter visto a cara da Allison, ela jurou que iria pegar. — Por que ele nunca havia pensado nisso antes? Era tão óbvio. 

Andrew não se lembra do último dia que acordou e não tinha certeza de que amava Neil.

— Você acredita que ela ficou na frente de todo mundo achando que isso ia dar alguma vantagem? — Ele deveria fazer isso agora. Não era necessário um pedido grande e planejado, as coisas entre eles dois sempre fluíram melhores quando naturais. Era assim que eles funcionavam. Neil sabia o quanto Andrew era apaixonado por si. Ele dizia a todo momento e demonstrava também. Não havia dúvidas do quão amado Neil Josten era.

— Inútil, certo? Eu tentei avisar ela mas -

— Deveríamos nos casar. — Andrew interrompe o monólogo de Neil. A voz agitada soando apressada.

Neil para de admirar o buquê para olhar para Andrew, seu rosto assumindo uma expressão de confusão enquanto tenta entender o que ele ouviu. Andrew pensa que Neil considerou aquilo como uma de suas brincadeiras.

— Sim. Deveríamos. — Neil responde quase que instantaneamente, o braço se esticando para pegar a taça de champanhe de Andrew ainda intocável, ele balança o buquê na direção de Andrew com bom humor enquanto leva a taça até os lábios. 

Neil bebe o champanhe encarando Andrew, os olhos em divertimento enquanto espera Andrew continuar a brincadeira. Neil parece enxergar alguma seriedade na expressão do loiro porque logo em seguida ele começa a se engasgar.

— Andrew? — Neil pergunta alarmado enquanto enxuga o queixo melado de baba e champanhe, os olhos brilhando em diversão e incredulidade. — Do que você está falando?

— Acho que deveríamos nos casar. — Andrew diz novamente, ele podia jurar que sua voz nunca soou tão decidida quanto agora. Ele aproveita o estado de choque de Neil e retira a taça de suas mãos. — Hoje. Na verdade, agora.

— Você está falando sério? — Andrew não sabe o motivo de Neil parecer tão surpreso mas em outro momento a situação lhe faria rir se não estivesse tão ansioso por uma resposta.

— Sim. Você quer?

Andrew tinha certeza que sua pulsação havia aumentado drasticamente nos últimos minutos e ele podia jurar que ele estava se sentindo da mesma forma que se sentia sempre que tentava alcançar Neil em suas corridas; sem fôlego e com os ouvidos zumbindo. Apesar de Andrew saber que nunca haverá outra pessoa além de Neil, ainda era necessário que Neil quisesse também. A expectativa invadiu todo seu sistema e ele se sentia inquieto enquanto observava os olhos mais azuis que ele já tinha visto. 

Mesmo com todos esse sentimentos, Andrew tentou permanecer calmo enquanto olhava Neil. Andrew queria se casar com ele naquele instante mas ele queria que Neil soubesse que estava tudo bem em dizer não. Ele nem precisaria se explicar, ele apenas teria que dizer “não” e Andrew sorriria e diria que ele perguntaria outra hora. Ele perguntaria quantas vezes Neil quisesse. 

— Agora? Estamos falando de agora, agora ou, agora, outra hora? — Neil perguntou, o rosto ainda congelado enquanto suas pupilas se dilatavam.

— Agora, agora. 

— Nesse instante?

— Nesse instante.

Andrew assistiu a expressão de Neil mudar de surpresa para risonha e logo em seguida algo próximo a extâse.

— As pessoas iriam reparar se saíssemos agora. — Neil argumenta, mas pelo o modo como seus olhos brilham, Andrew sabe que ele está tentando calcular tudo que vai acontecer nos próximos instantes.

— Por isso iremos esperar até que a festa acabe. Podemos nos casar na praia. 

— O casamento começou cedo, em breve as pessoas vão começar a deixar a festa. — Neil continuou. Ambos estavam de frente um para o outro, os joelhos se tocando e as vozes baixas enquanto as palavras saíam de suas bocas em uma velocidade impressionante. — Só nos resta algumas horas. 

— Ansioso? — Andrew pergunta sorrindo.

— Para me casar com você? — Neil ri enquanto se inclina para ainda mais perto de Andrew, sua mão se esticando para se entrelaçar com os dedos da mão de Andrew que ainda estava em cima da mesa. — Você não faz ideia. 

Andrew pensou que talvez ele fazia. Pelas próximas duas horas os dois se permitiram se distrair momentaneamente com a festa de casamento de seus amigos. Andrew participou de todas as fotos que Kevin pediu e Neil dançou com cada um de seus amigos. Entre risadas e taças de champanhes, Andrew e Neil trocavam olhares cúmplices e promessas silenciosas do que estava por vir.

Andrew permaneceu atento a todos os convidados que se aproximavam dos noivos para se despedir, ele esperou até que a maior parte da festa tivesse ido embora antes de planejar sua saída com Neil de maneira discreta. Ele já havia guardado sua carteira e suas chaves no bolso do paletó e segurava um copo de água já quase vazio enquanto observava os garçons servindo as últimas bebidas para os poucos convidados restantes.

Ele pretendia arrastar Neil assim que o ruivo saísse de uma conversa aparentemente bastante entusiasmada com um Jeremy levemente bêbado. Andrew sabia que teria que organizar uma festa em breve para fazer um casamento oficial onde todos seus amigos estivessem mas por hora ele apenas precisava ouvir o “Sim” de Neil. 

O loiro quase se sentiu mal ao se dar conta de que ele estava saindo do casamento de seu melhor amigo justamente para ir se casar, mas ele conseguia visualizar Kevin fazendo o mesmo e fez uma promessa mental de recompensar ele por sair de sua festa mais cedo do que o planejado.  
Quando Neil se viu livre da atenção de Jeremy, ele foi rápido em procurar Andrew, que por sua vez, já estava lhe esperando na entrada do caminho mais rápido até um canto reservado da praia. O ruivo caminhou até Andrew com passos rápidos e um sorriso animado no rosto, eles nem haviam terminado de entrelaçar seus dedos quando a voz de Aaron se fez presente.

— Ah, eles estão aqui. — Aaron disse e Andrew conseguiu identificar traços de alívio em sua voz e expressão, em seu encalço estava Nicky, que por alguma razão parecia extremamente empolgado. — O Nicky insistiu em pegar flores antes.

— Não seria um casamento sem flores. — Nicky rebateu, a voz soando indignada e a expressão irritada em seu rosto sendo dirigida apenas a Aaron. — Eu nem sei porque eu me dou ao trabalho de te explicar algo. — Ele continua antes de se virar para Andrew e Neil e sorrir empolgado mais uma vez. — Estamos prontos.

Neil olhou para Andrew como se ele soubesse explicar o porquê de seu irmão e primo estarem parados em sua frente como se eles tivessem combinado algo. Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, Aaron ainda tinha a audácia de parecer impaciente. 

— Prontos para o quê? — Andrew perguntou desconfiado. Apesar dele constantemente brincar que Aaron e ele possuem ligação telepática, ele não acredita nisso realmente. Porém ele não se lembra de combinar algo com sua família e o buquê nas mãos de Nicky parecia algo suspeito.

— Para o casamento. — Nicky responde atropelando as palavras de Aaron. — Óbvio. 

— Que casamento? — Os quatro rapazes se viram para encarar uma Renee sorridente vindo em sua direção, ela carregava saltos em suas mãos e seu braço estava cruzado com o braço de Allison, que estava descalça. — Olá, Andrew.

— Olá, Renee. — Andrew comprimentou enquanto piscava para ela antes de olhar em direção a Allison. — Bêbada. 

— Pecinha de Lego. — Andrew bufou pela provocação em relação ao seu tamanho enquanto Renee apenas ria e beijava a têmpora de sua esposa. 

— Elas também vão ao casamento? — Nicky pergunta se virando confuso para Aaron. — Então Erik também pode vir, eu irei chamar ele. Não saiam sem mim. — Ele continua, Nicky se afasta do grupo antes que Andrew possa perguntar sobre o quê ele estava falando.

— Que casamento? — Allison repete a pergunta de Renee antes de virar o restante de sua taça em sua boca. — Nós já não estamos em um casamento?

— Não é esse casamento. — Aaron reclama como se aquilo fosse óbvio. — Estamos falando de outro casamento. 

— Sobre que casamento estamos falando? - Renee pergunta enquanto estremece um pouco. Andrew reparou que a mesma estava usando um vestido de alças delicadas e considerando que eles estavam perto da praia e já havia anoitecido, era óbvio que a mesma estava com frio. Andrew largou a mão de Neil apenas para que pudesse tirar seu paletó e entregar para ela. Allison estava usando uma espécie de terno que se agarrava perfeitamente ao seu corpo e por isso não estava passando pelo mesmo problema. 

— Olá! — Aaron foi interrompido pela voz alta de Matt antes que pudesse dar uma explicação tão vaga quanto Andrew achou que ele daria. — Sobre o que vocês estão falando? — Matt continuava falando alto e com um sorriso de criança no rosto e Andrew sempre se perguntava como alguém tão grande poderia parecer tão inofensivo. Dan estava firmemente agarrada em suas costas e ela parecia tão feliz quanto ele. 

— Vocês estão bêbados? — Allison provocou enquanto esticava a mão para limpar os pés descalços de Dan que estavam sujos de areia. 

— Não tanto quanto você, senhora. — Matt brincou enquanto ajudava Dan a descer de suas costas. Andrew podia ver que nenhum deles estava extremamente bêbado.

— Estamos falando sobre um casamento. — Allison tentou explicar enquanto se encostava ainda mais em Renee. — Mas eu não sei de quem. 

— Uh, alguém vai se casar? — Matt pergunta curioso, os ombros se curvando como se aquilo fosse um segredo enquanto ele se aproxima da pequena roda, seus olhos se tornando ainda mais enormes. — Quem vai se casar?

— Isso está saindo do nosso controle. — Neil murmura ao seu lado, a mão do ruivo se agarrando ao pulso de Andrew enquanto o loiro tenta pensar em uma forma de sair da estranha e repentina conversa em grupo. 

— Neil, você sabe quem vai se casar? — Dan pergunta se aproximando, seu rosto adotando uma expressão curiosa. 

Antes que Neil pudesse responder que ele não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo e mentir apenas parcialmente de que ninguém iria se casar, Nicky se faz presente novamente. Todos observam enquanto ele anda até o grupo com Erik segurando uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra agarrava um punhado de flores que parecem estar juntas por conta de um laço azul mal amarrado.

— Okay, já estamos aqui. — Nicky anuncia sem fôlego, seu cenho rapidamente se franze ao se dar conta de que Matt e Dan agora estavam lá. — Todo mundo vai ao casamento?

— Que casamento? — Jeremy pergunta se aproximando, o rosto do rapaz estava extremamente corado e sua franja estava começando a grudar em sua testa apesar do frio. Knox não parecia nenhum um pouco incomodado com isso enquanto segurava a mão de Jean e a julgar pelo modo como suas palavras saíram enroladas, Andrew tinha certeza que a bebida estava lhe mantendo aquecido o suficiente. — É o meu casamento? 

Andrew e Aaron gemeram simultaneamente enquanto Neil e Jean riam e Renee explicava que o casamento dele já havia acontecido. Pelo canto do olho, Andrew viu Kevin se aproximando e era uma questão de tempo até que o ciclo de perguntas começasse novamente. 

— Não acho que eles estavam falando sobre nosso casamento, amor. — Jean disse suavemente enquanto se abaixava um pouco para que pudesse beijar a bochecha de Jeremy. Kevin se aproximou por trás do francês enquanto contornava sua cintura com seu braço e deixava seu nariz se esfregar no pescoço de Jean. — Olá, esposo. 

— Olá, esposo. — Kevin repetiu risonho e trocou um selinho rápido com Jean antes de dirigir sua atenção a Jeremy. — O que eu perdi?

— Acho que um casamento. — Jeremy murmura confuso enquanto fecha os olhos ao som da risada de Allison, o corpo se apoiando em Jean enquanto ele estica o pescoço em um pedido silencioso de algum toque. — Acho que estou um pouco bêbado.

— Nós não acabamos de nos casar? — Kevin pergunta confuso enquanto olha para o resto do grupo, seus olhos parecendo quase relutantes em deixar Jeremy e Jean. — Eu tenho quase certeza que sim, eu sei disso porque eu era o noivo. 

— Nós éramos os noivos. — Jean provoca enquanto enfatiza a primeira palavra. — O seu narcisismo sempre me surpreende.

— Você sabia com quem estava se casando. — Kevin provoca de volta, os lábios se abrindo para puxar o lábio inferior de Jean entre seus dentes. — Vocês dois sabiam. 

— Por favor, arrumem um quarto. — Allison resmunga, a voz soando cansada demais para fingir algum aborrecimento. — E sinto muito Kevin, mas não estamos falando sobre você.

— Eu odeio quando isso acontece. — Kevin suspira. — E sobre que casamento estamos falando então?

Um longo silêncio toma conta do grupo, aparentemente todos esperando alguém responder. Allison é a primeira a ligar os pontos e a única que repara a troca de olhares entre Aaron e Nicky.

— O que vocês sabem? — Allison perguntou desconfiada. Ela também foi a única a captar o olhar de pré-culpa que passou pelo rosto de Nicky.

— Andrew e Neil querem se casar. — Nicky solta de uma vez como se estivesse segurando o fôlego há tempo demais. — Eles iam sair escondidos mas todo mundo está aqui então não tem mais necessidade de esconder, certo?

Nicky disse tudo rápido demais e em um tom alegre demais na opinião de Andrew, como se o tom de voz certo fosse amenizar o impacto que o loiro sabia que os amigos iriam sofrer assim que entendessem o que ele havia dito. O homem mais velho não olhou em sua direção enquanto praticamente cuspia os planos que Andrew definitivamente não se lembrava de ter compartilhado.

— Se casar…? — Matt murmurou confuso e quase incerto, como se as palavras não fizessem sentido em sua mente lenta por conta do álcool. 

— Tipo, agora? — Dan perguntou igualmente confusa, o corpo pequeno se apoiando no esposo enquanto franzia o cenho e levava a mão a boca para impedir um pequeno bocejo. 

Andrew sentiu Neil apertar suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas e suspirar superficialmente, como se não soubesse o porquê de não ter adivinhado que aquele era o único cenário final possível. Ele também viu quando Neil mudou seu peso de uma perna para a outra, costume que ele havia desenvolvido sempre que ficava sem graça ou quando sentia que não iria escapar tão fácil de uma situação. Andrew, por outro lado, se sentia irritado pela intromissão do primo e surpreso por ele saber seus planos.

— Eu não me lembro de ter mencionado isso com algum de vocês. — Andrew disse para Aaron e Nicky enquanto ignorava a presença dos outros apenas momentaneamente. — Ou de ter convidados vocês.

— Eu estava atrás de você. — Aaron responde, o rosto contorcido em descrença e insatisfação enquanto olhava para o irmão. Ele quase parecia ofendido. — Eu estava bem atrás de você. Na mesa.

Andrew franziu o cenho ao se dar conta de que era verdade. Aaron estava presente durante toda a conversa. Na hora, ele não conseguia prestar atenção em nada que não fosse Neil em sua frente mas agora ele ficou surpreso ao esquecer a presença firme e constante de Aaron.

— Você sempre faz isso. — Aaron resmungou uma última vez antes de revirar os olhos. Ele não estava errado e não era a primeira vez que ele se queixava de que Andrew parecia esquecer da existência de qualquer outra pessoa sempre que Neil entrava em seu campo de visão. — Eu sei que o seu plano era sair escondido para fazer algo rápido mas… — Ele voltou a falar mas desviou o olhar do rosto do irmão antes que finalizasse a sentença. — Eu não sei. Eu só pensei que eu e Nicky pudéssemos participar. Talvez.

Andrew se incomodou com o pouco de ressentimento que Aaron deixou escapar em seu tom de voz.

— Eu iria fazer um casamento oficial, depois. — Andrew disse, uma explicação implícita eu suas palavras. Andrew entendia o desconforto de Aaron, ele provavelmente se sentiria da mesma maneira se Aaron decidisse se casar sem avisar. 

— Eu sei que sim. — Aaron firma o olhar no rosto do irmão enquanto responde e ambos parecem ter uma breve conversa silenciosa antes deles acenarem com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

— Foi algo de última hora. — Neil tenta explicar, o rosto adquirindo uma coloração vermelha que nem a má iluminação da noite foi capaz de esconder. — Andrew só me perguntou se -

— Andrew propôs? — Allison interrompe, aparentemente decidindo que aquele era o detalhe mais importante da história toda. — Temos uma aposta nisso, certo? Eu tenho certeza que temos uma aposta nisso.

— Temos apostas em tudo sobre a vida deles. — Dan informa com um suspiro. — E sobre a vida de todo mundo aqui. Nunca paramos de apostar. 

— Temos alguns problemas de intimidade excessiva. — Matt pondera para si mesmo em voz baixa. — Eu me lembro de abordar isso com o meu terapeuta. 

— E talvez seja por isso que eles estavam saindo escondidos. — Jean comentou distraidamente enquanto ainda dedicava sua atenção para as carícias que fazia no cabelo de Jeremy. 

— Não estávamos saindo escondidos. — Neil afirmou mais uma vez, dessa vez se sentindo na obrigação de se explicar. — Andrew achou que deveríamos nos casar e eu concordei. E então só pensamos que talvez pudéssemos sair para… Você sabe - 

— Se casar? — youErik tentou ajudar quando percebeu que Neil começava a se perder no seu discurso.

— Sim, se casar. Isso. 

— Eles estavam saindo sem que ninguém soubesse e planejavam se casar… Em segredo? — Dan perguntou para Matt, a voz não tão baixa quanto ela pensava e os olhos atentos. 

— Aparentemente todo mundo decidiu participar então eu vou buscar a Kate. — Aaron disse enquanto esfrega a testa em um claro sinal de impaciência. — Eu já volto. 

— Isso vai mesmo acontecer? — Renee se pronunciou pela primeira vez sobre o assunto, os olhos calmos e curiosos firmes em Andrew. 

— Sim. — Ele foi rápido em responder. Ele não sabia como, mas ele iria se casar com Neil naquela noite. Renee pareceu pensar um pouco antes de abrir o sorriso mais atencioso que Andrew já tinha visto e confirmar levemente com a cabeça, como se ela aprovasse sua convicção. 

— E como isso vai acontecer? Eu não acho que tem alguma capela ou algum cartório funcionando. 

Ambos os noivos ficaram surpresos ao se dar conta de que eles não haviam planejado aquele pequeno porém tão essencial detalhe. Andrew se xingava mentalmente ao perceber que ele nem ao menos havia se atentado ao fato de que era de noite e eles estavam na praia e que as chances de ter um cartório por perto eram mínimas. Neil não se julgava tanto, ele estava ocupado demais tentando pensar em seus votos e como eles iriam sair da praia sem que alguém reparasse para pensar no próximo passo.

— Eu acho que esse longo silêncio significa que talvez eles não tenham pensado nisso. — Allison alfineta ironicamente, os lábios se retorcendo em desaprovação. 

— Estávamos ocupados planejando como iríamos sair da praia de maneira discreta. — Neil responde atordoado, o rosto se virando para Andrew com o cenho franzido como se lhe perguntasse o que eles deveriam fazer agora.

— Vocês também não se esforçaram muito nisso. — Jean provoca, sua expressão quase que igual a de Allison. 

— Tínhamos um bom plano. — Andrew responde na defensiva. — Só não contávamos com a intromissão de alguém. — Ele ignora o fato de que sem a intromissão de seus amigos, ele provavelmente só lembraria que alguém teria que oficializar a união quando ambos já estivessem na praia e sem rumo. Por trás da cabeça de Jeremy, Andrew viu Aaron e Katelyn se aproximarem de mãos dadas.

— Qual é o plano? — Neil pergunta, os olhos focados no rosto de Andrew como se apenas ele pudesse resolver aquela situação. Andrew perdeu um pouco de seu fôlego ao se deparar com tamanha intensidade.

Longos segundos se passaram enquanto Andrew se perdia cada vez mais no rosto de Neil antes de Kevin se pronunciar.

— Eu posso casar vocês. — Kevin diz fazendo todos os rostos se virarem imediatamente em sua direção. — Eu posso casar vocês. — Ele repete novamente quando todos permanecem em silêncio.

— Escute, Kevin. Por mais que você queira ter um papel tão importante quanto os noivos, eu não acho que você possa simplesmente casar alguém. — Aaron fala ao som da risada de Allison. 

— Não. Espera, ele pode casar vocês. — Jean adota uma expressão surpresa enquanto olha para o esposo. — Sim, ele pode casar vocês, ele tem uma licença. 

— Você tem uma licença? — Nicky pergunta com a voz estridente e o rosto se dividindo entre parecer divertido e ao mesmo tempo incrédulo. — Quando isso aconteceu e como não estávamos cientes disso?

— Quando Jean propôs, Kevin queria que ele mesmo oficializasse a cerimônia, então ele foi atrás de uma licença. — Jeremy responde divertido. — Mas aí caiu a ficha de que ele não poderia fazer isso, mas por alguma razão ele ainda continuou com o processo.

— Você queria oficializar seu próprio casamento? — Andrew pergunta cético e em menos de dois segundos depois ele se pergunta porque ele estava cético considerando sobre quem ele estava falando. — Esquece, eu não sei porque perguntei.

— Até onde vai o seu narcisismo? — Matt pergunta surpreso.

— Por que você faria isso? — Dan questiona logo em seguida.

— Eu queria ter um papel importante. — Kevin responde dando de ombros.

— Mais importante que o noivo? — Dan continua, o rosto adotando uma expressão surpresa e curiosa. — No seu próprio casamento?

— Eu não sou um juiz de paz. — Kevin continua, dessa vez olhando apenas para Andrew e decidindo ignorar Dan por hora. — É mais como um celebrante, mas eu posso casar vocês legalmente. Obviamente vocês terão que assinar algo depois, mas se você quiser, podemos fazer algo agora. 

— Você faria isso? — Andrew pergunta e ele se sente um idiota assim que as palavras saem de sua boca. Era Kevin, era mais do que óbvio que ele faria aquilo. 

— Se vocês estão se casando durante o meu casamento, me deixe pelo menos oficializar a união. — Kevin responde com um sorriso ansioso e olhos brilhantes. 

Andrew se vira para Neil apenas para encontrar o ruivo já lhe encarando. Os olhos azuis estavam cheios de expectativas e uma ansiedade positiva, os lábios estavam entreabertos como se a qualquer momento ele fosse suspirar de êxtase e pelo modo como o pescoço de Neil estava virado, a luz da lua batia diretamente contra seu rosto e Andrew pensou que aquela era a imagem mais bonita que sua mente teve a chance de recordar.

— Sim. Vamos fazer isso. — Andrew respondeu sem desviar o olho de seu noivo. — Vamos nos casar. 

— Os noivos não podem se ver! — Foi tudo que Andrew ouviu antes de Allison se jogar em sua direção e puxar Neil para si mesma, facilmente escondendo-o atrás de seu corpo. — Vocês irão na frente. Precisamos de alguns minutos. 

Antes que Andrew pudesse argumentar o quão desnecessário era aquilo, considerando que até cinco segundos atrás eles estavam de mãos dadas e corpos colados, Kevin e Nicky tomaram a iniciativa de lhe puxar na direção da praia. Aaron e Erik seguindo os três ao som dos protestos de Andrew.

— Nós esperem no altar! — Katelyn disse enquanto ficava ao lado de Allison para ajudar a cobrir o corpo de Neil.

— Não tem um altar. — Aaron gritou de volta, Kevin e Nicky estavam sendo rápidos em se afastarem do outro grupo.

— E de quem é a culpa? — Jeremy se achou no direito de se intrometer na conversa aos gritos. 

— Por que eles estão agindo como se fosse minha? — Aaron resmungou enquanto se virava para ver Kevin, Nicky, Erik e Andrew caminhando para o meio de uma praia deserta. — Para onde estamos indo? 

— Vamos para perto das ondas. — Kevin esclareceu enquanto segurava uma taça de champanhe e arrumava a gravata o mesmo tempo, ao seu lado, Andrew desabotoava o botão do pulso e erguia as mangas da camisa social até os cotovelos. — Ainda mais na frente tem uma espécie de comércio onde tem alguns quiosques que ainda devem estar abertos, podemos usar as luzes deles para não ficarmos no escuro.

— Não acredito que você finalmente vai se casar. — Nicky solta alegremente enquanto dava uma breve olhada para os amigos que haviam ficado para trás com Neil. — Você vai ser o último do grupo, é equivalente a fechar um ciclo. — Ele afirma com uma expressão orgulhosa enquanto leva uma mão ao pescoço. Andrew repara que na outra mão ele ainda segura o buquê que ele tinha visto.

— Vocês pegaram um buquê. — Andrew afirma, porque aquela era a única explicação lógica e conhecendo seu primo do jeito que ele conhecia, era óbvio que ele iria fazer questão de ter um buquê.

— Assim que Aaron me contou sobre o casamento, eu fui até a casa onde estamos hospedados e tentei achar algum arranjo que servisse. — Nicky diz e estende o buquê para Andrew. Quando Andrew toma as flores em sua mão, seu primeiro instinto é cheirar elas mas não há nada além de cheiro de algo que lhe lembrava plástico.

— Elas são falsas? — Andrew pergunta ao se dar conta de que não eram flores autênticas, com um puxão em um dos caules, ele confirma sua dúvida. — Por que são flores falsas?

— Não tinha flores de verdade dentro da casa! — Nicky se exaspera. — E Aaron não deixou eu pegar do centro de mesa porque ele pensou que não seria certo. 

— E então você me traz flores falsas?

— Foi o que eu consegui arranjar. — Nicky responde, a voz soando quase ofendida. — Se tivessem me dado mais tempo, eu poderia ter arranjado flores de verdade. E eu ainda coloquei um laço, você viu?

Andrew olha para o buquê novamente e sorri pelo cuidado que Nicky teve ao deixar os caules de maneira uniforme e com o laço envolta deles de maneira elegante. Andrew achou o gesto bastante atencioso.

— Obrigado. — Andrew agradece com um sorriso pequeno.

— Disponha. — Nicky responde, o sorriso o dobro do tamanho do de Andrew mas tão sincero quanto. — Era meu dever como padrinho.

Andrew já conseguia ver as luzes que Kevin tinha se referido antes e gostou do fato do comércio ser afastado o suficiente, assim eles teriam a privacidade que tanto queriam. 

— Quando decidimos que você iria ser o padrinho? — Kevin pergunta.

— Você já vai ser o celebrante, tem como não ser tão ganancioso? — Nicky responde exasperado mais uma vez. — E eu presumi que eu iria ser o padrinho considerando que Aaron vai levar Andrew até o altar.

Ambos os irmãos não se olharam para confirmar o palpite de Nicky. Andrew havia acompanhando Aaron até o altar em seu casamento com Katelyn e estava implícito que Aaron devolveria o gesto quando chegasse a hora.

— Acho que aqui está bom. — Erik diz depois de alguns minutos caminhando em silêncio. As luzes dos bares ainda abertos iluminando grande parte da areia fazendo um contraste bonito contra a escuridão da noite. — Eles já estão vindo? 

— Eu acho que sim, eles só iam esperar alguns minutos antes de virem atrás, certo? — Nicky responde dando de ombros e posicionando Andrew contra o caminho por onde eles vieram. 

— Vocês estão dando atenção demais aos detalhes. — Andrew murmurou aborrecido, mas seguindo os comandos da mão de Nicky mesmo assim. 

— Parte de mim ainda está inconformada com o nosso tempo escasso mas podemos discutir isso outra hora. — Nicky dispensa as possíveis futuras reclamações de Andrew com um gesto e olha por cima de sua cabeça, outro sorriso se abrindo. — Eles estão vindo. Não se vire.

Andrew queria rir de como a situação se desenrolava. Eles estavam quase que no meio da praia e não havia nada além de uma caminhada reta e areia entre eles mas todos seus amigos pareciam fazer questão de tentar encenar um casamento legítimo. 

— Você está nervoso? — Aaron pergunta, ele estava parado ao lado de Andrew e poderia se virar para trás para observar quem estivesse vindo, mas permaneceu com os olhos no rosto do irmão. Ombros se tocando e a presença de Aaron fazendo surgir um efeito calmante que Andrew sentia desde que ele se conhecia como gente. Andrew se lembra de ter feito a mesma pergunta para ele há mais de um ano atrás. 

Andrew ponderou sobre a pergunta e não demorou para chegar a conclusão de que ele não se sentia nervoso. Ansioso, talvez. Ele estava prestes a se casar com Neil mas não conseguia sentir nada além de puro êxtase e uma felicidade genuína. Ao fundo, ele ouviu Matt gritar algo. 

—Não. — Ele respondeu com sinceridade, Aaron leu a honestidade em seus olhos de maneira fácil e sorriu cúmplice, como se conhecesse aquela sensação também. 

Andrew se virou para frente mais uma vez. Erik e Nicky estavam em sua frente analisando como eles deveriam organizar as posições de cada um de maneira que Andrew conseguisse entrar acompanhado de Aaron sem que olhasse Neil.

— Podemos fazer uma espécie de corredor com os nossos amigos. — Erik sugeriu antes que Nicky entrasse em desespero. — Kevin fica aqui no meio como juiz de paz. E você e Aaron ficam atrás de onde o Andrew vai ficar. Assim como quem Neil estiver escolhido como padrinho e quem vai levar ele. — Erik gesticulava enquanto tentava fazer Nicky enxergar o que ele estava imaginando. — Andrew entra primeiro e então Neil. 

— Isso parece complicado demais. — Aaron suspira e Andrew concorda.

— Eu acho que pode dar certo. — Kevin diz indo para onde Erik havia sugerido. — É só o Andrew permanecer de costas.

Andrew revira os olhos ao mesmo tempo que as vozes de seus outros amigos aumentam gradativamente atrás de si.

— Ok. Então isso está acontecendo. — Kevin diz. — Você quer voltar atrás? 

— Por que você está me perguntando isso? 

— É um dever de melhor amigo fazer essa pergunta. E você me perguntou a mesma coisa ontem. — Kevin aponta.

— Mas só porque eu sabia que você conseguiria algo melhor que eles. — Andrew provoca apenas para irritar Kevin. — Não há alguém melhor que Neil para mim. 

Kevin sorri com ternura ao fim da frase de Andrew apesar da provocação.

— Sim. Não vejo como discordar. — E pela segunda vez no dia, Andrew e Kevin compartilham outro olhar que apenas ambos conheciam. 

— Eles estão vindo. — Nicky volta a repetir empolgado e logo em seguida a praia é tomada pelo silêncio e Andrew não sabe dizer o quão perto Neil está porque seus passos estavam sendo abafados pela areia. 

Andrew observou Nicky se posicionar perto de Kevin enquanto Erik se afastou para formar uma fila, seus outros amigos pareceram entender o objetivo e todos se posicionaram de maneira que formassem um minúsculo corredor que levava até onde estava Kevin. Jean foi para perto dele do lado oposto de Nicky, aparentemente ele havia sido escolhido como padrinho de Neil.

Todos estavam em seu campo de visão com exceção de Matt e Andrew imaginou que Neil havia pedido para o rapaz lhe acompanhar até o altar. Andrew soltou um suspiro contido e ouviu os murmúrios bêbados de Jeremy serem abafados pelas risadas contidas de Dan enquanto todos trocavam sorrisos entre si. 

— Ei, Boyd? 

— Sim, Andrew? — Ele tinha certeza que se virasse agora, Matt estaria expondo um sorriso maior que seu rosto.

— Aposto que você queria estar no meu lugar. — Andrew não poderia se casar com Neil sem antes provocar Matt. Ele definitivamente não poderia.

A risada trêmula de Neil foi a última coisa que Andrew ouviu antes de sentir a mão direita de Aaron em suas costas, com a esquerda Aaron entregou o buquê que Nicky havia feito e sorriu mais uma vez. Andrew pegou o buquê enquanto sentia o braço do irmão deslizar de suas costas e enganchar em seu próprio braço. 

Ao fundo, Jeremy tentou fazer o som da marcha nupcial de maneira simples e foi acompanhado por Erik e Allison. Andrew apreciou o gesto apesar de todos estarem fora de sincronia e parecer que cada um cantava em seu próprio ritmo. Neil ria mais uma vez atrás de si.  
Havia algo que deixava Andrew nervoso em saber que bastava apenas virar e ele encontraria os olhos de Neil em si. Ele se perguntou se Neil se sentia da mesma maneira.

A caminhada até o altar improvisado não demorou tanto quanto o costume, obviamente Andrew havia reparado na tentativa de Aaron dar passos lentos e curtos mas a distância era tão pequena que chegava a ser cômico. Aaron deixou Andrew de frente para Kevin com um beijo na bochecha e um abraço firme que não foi longo o bastante em sua opinião. Andrew observou seu irmão ir até Katelyn antes de finalmente se virar para Neil.

Quando seus olhos encontraram Neil, Andrew não teve outra reação a não ser soltar uma risada. O som pareceu estranho demais aos seus ouvidos, uma grande mistura de incredulidade com satisfação. Era assim que Andrew se sentia. Tão incrédulo ao perceber o quão sortudo era e tão satisfeito ao se dar conta de que Neil estava caminhando em sua direção. Andrew teve que torcer os dedos das mãos contra o buquê enquanto respirava fundo. O sentimento equivalente a quando Andrew tinha que apresentar algum trabalho para a turma todo e se sentia nervoso demais para focar em algo. A única diferença era que Andrew não conseguia tirar os olhos de Neil. 

Neil não desviou o olhar do rosto de Andrew em nenhum momento, Matt basicamente guiou a caminhada sozinho e Andrew quase temeu que Neil caísse se ele não parasse de encarar o loiro com tanta intensidade. Os olhos azuis pareciam vidrados enquanto sua boca permanecia entreaberta, como se estivesse tentando recuperar o fôlego depois de minutos sem respirar. 

Diferente de Andrew, Neil carregava um buquê com flores legítimas que eram uma mistura das rosas vermelhas que ele havia pegado do buquê de Jeremy e as flores brancas que pertenciam ao arranjo de mesa do casamento. A mistura contrastava perfeitamente contra a camisa social preta de Neil. 

O ruivo havia se livrado de seu terno e usava apenas a camisa junto com a calça social e assim como Andrew, ele também havia levantado as mangas até o cotovelo, os primeiros dois botões da camisa estavam abertos e Andrew teve a certeza de que Neil era a pessoa mais bonita que ele já tinha visto em toda sua vida. 

Era engraçado como tudo que Andrew queria fazer era rir. Ele se sentia tão feliz que não sabia o que fazer com o sentimento. O riso parecia explodir em sua garganta enquanto ele abria mão de tentar controlar o tamanho do próprio sorriso.

Matt deixou Neil ao lado de Andrew com um beijo na bochecha do ruivo e um aperto no ombro de Andrew antes que fosse para perto de Dan. A marcha nupcial improvisada havia parado e não havia mais nada a se ouvir além de sua própria respiração que começava a falhar.

De perto, Neil parecia ainda mais bonito. 

— Ok… Hum… Sim, eu me lembro. Ok. — Kevin começa depois de alguns segundos, o rapaz parece distraído com a cena por um momento antes de limpar a garganta e começar de novo. As palavras acompanhadas com um sorriso. — Queridos amigos, estamos aqui hoje para celebrarmos e testemunharmos a união de duas pessoas, Andrew e Neil.

A união de duas pessoas, Andrew e Neil. Havia palavras mais belas que aquelas? Andrew imaginou que não.

— Eu não me lembro direito de todos os detalhes então acho que podemos ir direto para os votos. — Kevin diz, parecendo ansioso e empolgado com a cena em sua frente. — Ok, Neil, repita comigo, sim? 

— Eu, Neil. — O sorriso trêmulo estava de volta ao rosto de Neil enquanto ele repetia as palavras de Kevin. — Recebo a ti, Andrew. 

Andrew era apaixonado pelo modo como Neil falava seu nome.

— Como meu legítimo esposo. — Havia algo na ideia de chamar Neil de esposo que arrepiava todos os cantos da pele de Andrew.

— Prometo ser fiel. Amar-te e respeitar-te. — Não havia uma promessa que Neil havia feito para Andrew que ele não tenha cumprido.

— Na alegria e na tristeza. Na saúde e na doença. Na riqueza e na pobreza. — Se Andrew antes se sentia que poderia explodir em risadas, agora ele sentia a garganta coçar e os olhos começarem a arder. Andrew nunca se imaginou como uma pessoa que chorava no próprio casamento. 

— Por todos os dias da nossa vida. — Uma vida inteira tendo a oportunidade de amar e ser amado por Neil. — Até que a morte nos separe. 

Neil parecia tão afetado por suas próprias palavras quanto Andrew. Ao final de seus votos, ele parecia sem fôlego e carregava um olhar tão apaixonado em seus olhos que a visão deixou Andrew desnorteado. 

Ele conseguia ouvir no fundo de sua mente Kevin pedindo para ele repetir o que ele havia dito, mas Andrew não conseguia e não poderia desviar a atenção de Neil nem se quisesse. E havia a vantagem de Andrew se lembrar de todas as palavras.

— Eu, Andrew. — Neil estava tão perto de si, ambos ainda seguravam os buquês por alguma razão mas tudo que Andrew queria fazer era soltar as flores e segurar as mãos de Neil. — Recebo a ti, Neil.

Uma parte de Andrew pensou no que eles falariam se tivessem tido tempo para planejarem seus votos. Andrew seria capaz de achar palavras que mostrasse a Neil o quanto ele o amava, o quanto o admirava? 

— Como meu legítimo esposo. — Andrew seria capaz de dizer a Neil tudo que ele ainda queria conquistar ao lado dele? Como Andrew conseguiria fazer Neil entender que o mundo dele parecia girar em torno do outro? 

— Prometo ser fiel. Amar-te e respeitar-te. — Andrew diria o quão apaixonado ele era por todos os detalhes que formavam Neil. 

Por sua inteligência, que era escondida atrás de comentários irônicos, por sua língua afiada que era a razão de todas as brigas de bares que ambos já haviam se metido. Pela falta de orgulho que ele tinha e por isso ele era sempre o primeiro a pedir desculpas depois de uma discussão boba.

— Na alegria e na tristeza. Na saúde e na doença. Na riqueza e na pobreza. — Eram tantas coisas responsáveis por Andrew amar Neil que ele poderia passar uma vida listando-as. Uma vida ao lado de Neil, ele esperava.

— Por todos os dias da nossa vida. — Andrew se perguntou se era possível amar alguém ainda mais. — Até que a morte nos separe. 

Um silêncio de realização se instalou entre eles. Eles estavam selando seus votos e Andrew ainda não conseguia acreditar que estavam se casando. 

— Eu presumo que vocês não têm uma aliança, certo? Acho que podemos pular essa parte, então. — Tinha sido uma decisão de última hora e para ser sincero, Andrew só tinha se lembrado das alianças naquele instante. 

Seria mentira dizer que o fato deles não trocarem alianças não incomodou Andrew. Mas ele sabia que seria impossível arranjar alianças a tempo. E Andrew já tinha visto sua familia e amigos passarem por esse processo de escolher o anel perfeito, ele sabia que a busca poderia levar até semanas. 

Mas ainda sim, ele queria dar algo a Neil. Ele queria dar algo que significasse o quão importante era aquele momento para ele, algo tão simbolico quanto uma aliança. E Neil pareceu querer o mesmo. Andrew assistiu sua expressão mudar de insatisfeita para pensativa e logo imaginou que ele estaria pensando em algo.

— Você está com suas chaves? — Neil perguntou. Agora ele parecia quase receoso, como quando ficava quando tentava uma receita nova mas não sabia se iria dar certo. 

— Minhas chaves? — Andrew repetiu confuso. Ele havia deixado o molho de chaves no bolso de seu paletó, que estava com Renee.

— Sim, você guardou elas no seu bolso, certo? — Neil perguntou enquanto entregava o buquê para Jean e vasculhava os bolsos da calça. — Está com Renee. Você pode pegar elas? 

Ele não sabia onde Neil pretendia chegar com isso mas se virou para Renee de qualquer maneira, ela já estava saindo de seu lugar de onde estava de mãos dadas com Allison e caminhava em sua direção. Ela parecia tão confusa quanto ele mas jogou o molho de chaves para o loiro de qualquer maneira. Andrew o agarrou com uma mão enquanto se virava para Nicky e entregava seu buquê para o primo segurar. 

Em sua frente, Neil já havia terminado sua busca pelas chaves e agora segurava o próprio molho em suas mãos enquanto esperava Andrew com um olhar ansioso no rosto. Andrew passou a olhar as chaves enquanto encarava Neil com uma pergunta silenciosa.

— Amor, eu não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso. Mas… — Oh. 

Neil conseguia ser mais atento aos detalhes do que Andrew, ele tinha que admitir. 

Perdida no meio de uma quantidade quase absurda de tantas chaves, havia uma sem brilho nenhum e extremamente enferrujada. A chave do primeiro apartamento deles.

Eles haviam acabado de se formar na faculdade e sabiam que queriam morar juntos. Eles não tinham muitas opções com o salário de estagiário de Andrew em uma firma de advogados e com o dinheiro que Neil ganhava dando aulas para crianças, mas eles conseguiram alugar um apartamento.

Era em um péssimo bairro e Andrew passava tempo demais no metrô para chegar ao trabalho, mas era a casa deles. Eles haviam economizado o suficiente para assim que saíssem da faculdade, eles teriam um lugar só deles. Um lugar para Andrew pendurar todas as polaroids que Neil tirava deles que ele secretamente não odiava e um lugar para Neil testar suas receitas sem que alguém reclamasse do cheiro de comida queimada. Com exceção de Andrew, é claro.

Era pequeno e fazia muito frio no inverno, havia problemas no piso e o encanamento vivia dando defeito, mas era deles. Andrew se lembra de ficar insatisfeito com várias coisas naquela época, mas Neil era louco por aquele apartamento. Ele parecia amar todos os defeitos e dizia que era aquilo que tornava-o uma casa. 

Quando começaram a subir na vida ambos procuraram por algum lugar melhor para morar. Neil, no entanto, havia pedido para ficar com as chaves por valor sentimental.

Foi a primeira coisa que ambos conquistaram juntos e parece ser digno que seja símbolo do amor deles.

— Eu só pensei que, bom… Você sabe. — Neil sugeriu com um sorriso acanhado no rosto.

— Sim. Sim, é perfeito. — Andrew foi capaz de dizer enquanto ainda olhava para Neil. Ele iria mesmo chorar em seu próprio casamento? 

Andrew tomou a iniciativa de tirar a chave do pequeno círculo enquanto esperava Neil seguir o exemplo. Com as chaves em mãos, Neil sorriu novamente e foi a vez de Andrew de perder o fôlego. Ele não sabia se um dia ele poderia se acostumar com essa visão.

Neil entregou sua chave primeiro e Andrew entrelaçou seus dedos durante o movimento, os dedos calejados e firmes de Neil se agarraram com gentileza em sua mão. Andrew também era apaixonado pelos dedos de Neil. 

Ambos haviam se aproximado durante o toque e Andrew era grato pela luz da Lua iluminar o rosto de Neil naquele instante. Se ele se concentrasse um pouco mais, seria capaz de contar todas as sardas de seu rosto. Ele sempre perdia a conta e acabava se distraindo com a boca de Neil tão perto de si mas Andrew soltou um suspiro ao se dar conta de que ele teria a vida toda para memorizar cada uma delas.

— Andrew? — Neil perguntou depois de um instante e o loiro reparou que ele ainda não havia entregado sua chave para Neil.

— Só me dê um instante. Eu estou garantindo que vá me lembrar disso por bastante tempo. — Andrew sussurrou, os olhos passeando em cada canto do rosto de Neil, até parar em seus olhos. Ele sabia que poderia confiar em sua memória quase perfeita mas ele não se arriscaria a esquecer algum detalhe dessa noite. — Você é tão lindo. 

A frase foi dita com pura admiração escorrendo de cada letra. Neil corou e sorriu ainda mais, o corpo se aproximando de Andrew até que seus quadris estivessem quase colados e os troncos se encostando. Neil levou uma mão até o pescoço de Andrew e a outra parou ao lado de seu rosto. O polegar fazendo uma carícia gentil em sua bochecha.

— Eu te amo. — Neil sussurrou. Andrew levou uma de suas mãos até a mão que segurava seu rosto e entregou-lhe sua chave, apertando a mão de Neil durante o processo.

— Eu te amo. — Andrew respondeu. E naquele momento, Andrew teve a certeza de que nunca conseguiria esquecer esse momento.

Ele ouviu Kevin oficializar sua união, mas novamente, ele era apenas uma voz de fundo. Naquele momento, havia só eles. 

Neil beijou Andrew como se pudesse reafirmar tudo que ele disse nos últimos anos. Todas as juras de amor e palavras de carinho que Neil já havia sussurrado para si. Ao mesmo tempo que parecia um beijo completamente novo, um beijo cheio de promessas e expectativa para o futuro. Coisas que Andrew ainda não fazia ideia mas que estava ansioso para descobrir.

Andrew sabia que não poderia amar alguém ainda mais.

**Author's Note:**

> novamente, ainda não acredito que terminei isso pois sou apenas uma menina do interior com sonhos e pouca força de vontade... obrigada por ter lido até aqui e eu não sei se algum erro passou despercebido pela betagem então qualquer coisa me informem. para mais andreil fora do canon e agindo igual duas crianças apaixonadas visitem meu perfil @zjmflight eu escrevo algumas au's também...


End file.
